Festín de Brujas
by Gragea
Summary: La guerra por el trono de Hierro en Poniente trajo consigo una práctica temida y olvidada por el continente: la hechicería. Y, mientras las tierras se desangran, enterrando en el barro cientos de estandartes, el fuego se alza a favor del futuro señor de Bastión de Tormentas, el guerrero de la Luz, el genuino gobernante de los 7 Reinos: el hombre con un relámpago en la frente.
1. Charlie I

Festín de Brujas transcurre en los 7 Reinos de Poniente, donde múltiples bandos se han alzado para sentar en el Trono de Hierro a aquel que consideren su legítimo Rey. Después de varios desenlaces sangrientos que enterraron en el barro a cientos de estandartes, el poderoso surgimiento de familias menores y despreciadas trajo consigo una práctica temida y hasta ahora olvidada por el continente: la hechicería.

Debido al pavor que la magia inspira, las grandes familias de Poniente han hecho lo imposible por contar con el apoyo de magos y brujas dentro de sus filas; mientras que noche tras noche, el fuego y la muerte se alzarán a favor del futuro señor de Rocadragón y Bastión de Tormentas.

El verdadero gobernante de los 7 Reinos.

El Guerrero de la Luz.

El caballero más preciado por Stannis Baratheon.

El hombre con un relámpago en la frente.

**CHARLIE WEASLEY**

Tenía los ojos completamente pegados. Cuando la luz del sol entró a su celda, Charlie intentó protegerse de ella como pudo, como si los rayos de claridad quemaran. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había permanecido encerrado en aquel calabozo, solo podía percibir la mata de enredos en la que se había convertido su rojiza barba, el constante dolor de tripas que le ocasionaba la falta de alimentos y el estado en el que se hallaba su deshidratada piel.

Un guardia lo arrastró violentamente hacia afuera y el hombre trastabilló con sus primeros pasos. Sus pies tardaron en despertar y sus manos, completamente entumecidas, seguían intentando protegerlo de la luz, sin éxito.

—¿Qué me van a hacer?— preguntó con una voz carrasposa, que difícilmente parecía la de él. El guardia, como cosa rara, lo ignoró escrupulosamente. Recordó con dolorosa perfección la imponente figura de aquella chiquilla, Gobernante de Meeren y Madre de Dragones, o como sea que prefiriera llamarse. Daenerys Targaryen o Daenerys de la Tormenta le decían, y supuestamente, era la heredera directa al Trono de Hierro de Poniente y última descendiente de la dinastía Targaryen.

Después de subir cientos de escalones y acostumbrarse por fin a la luz de la mañana, un aterrador rugido que pudo haber sido escuchado a lo largo de toda la ciudad hizo a los guardias sobresaltarse. Pero claro, para Charlie Weasley, eso fue como música para sus oídos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la Reina, la chica se levantó erráticamente de su cama de plumas y lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. A su lado se encontraban dos hombres de entrada edad, que lo estudiaban con el mismo desprecio que su soberana.

—Arrodíllate ante mí, brujo.— La exigencia hubiera sido más amenazadora si el rostro de la rubia no se hubiera descompuesto por completo al escuchar otro terrible bramido.

—No suelo arrodillarme ante quien demanda mi ayuda.— soltó con un ligero carraspeo. Uno de los hombres sacó inmediatamente su espada y dio un paso al frente. Daenerys fulminó a Charlie con la mirada y apretó los dientes.

—Te vas a arrodillar ante mí, porque soy tu Reina. Soy la verdadera Reina de Poniente. El Trono de Hierro le pertenecía a los Targaryen por derecho hasta que el Ursurpador Robert Baratheon nos lo arrebató todo. Yo te perdoné la vida durante meses a pesar de tus viles actos de hechicería y sobretodo, me he negado a destruir tu arma letal.— Charlie casi sonrió al entender que hablaba de su varita.

—Khalessi, este rufián no vale la pena. Permítame cortarle la cabeza para poder concentrarnos en el verdadero problema…— empezó uno de sus hombres.

—Discúlpeme la intromisión, "_Khalessi_"— Atajó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo. —Pero no existe ley alguna que le prohíba a un mago hacer magia. Ni en Poniente, ni en ningún lugar de las ciudades libres.— Charlie y Daenerys se observaron intensamente durante los siguientes segundos. —Y con respecto a lo de rufián… Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley, de la casa Weasley, nuestro lema es _The seed is strong_ y no nos arrodillaremos nunca ante cualquier Rey.

—¡Yo no soy cualquier Rey!— espetó Daenerys, poniéndose colorada. Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—No. Eres una Reina con 3 dragones indomables.— El hombre intuyó que había ido demasiado lejos al ver como el color desaparecía de la cara de Daenerys y sus dos guardaespaldas desenvainaron sus gruesas espadas. Charlie sintió un ligero escalofrío; siempre había odiado las espadas.

—Córtenle la cabeza.— susurró la Reina, dándole la espalda mientras intentaba ocultar como temblaba de ira. Los dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre él, que de todas formas no opuso resistencia alguna, y el que le decía _khalessi_ a su reina le jaló por los rojizos cabellos, mientras el más viejo palpaba su cuello con el acero.

Charlie esperó con calma el golpe, pero éste jamás llegó. Lo que recibió a cambio fue un coletazo salvaje que entró por un ventanal y destruyó buena parte de la sala donde se encontraban. Los hombres gritaron y corrieron a proteger a Daenerys, mientras el dragón responsable del acto, uno negro y gigantesco, rugía y echaba llamaradas de fuego a diestra y siniestra. Fuego negro y terrorífico.

—¡Denle la varita! ¡Denle la varita!— pidió Daenerys, señalando con ímpetu a Charlie. Cuando le hicieron entrega de su varita, el brujo se desató las cadenas con un ligero toquecito y corrió escaleras abajo, hacia el centro de la calle.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron con emoción y deleite al encontrarse cara a cara con el dragón negro. Sus escamas eran rugosas, tenía puntas agudas a lo largo del lomo y la cola acababa con una especie de púa en forma de flecha. Las alas eran inmensas, monstruosas, como un gran murciélago enloquecido. Pero lo que más le fascinó, fueron sus ojos; las pupilas púrpura brillante repararon en él y rugió con más ahínco que antes, dando un latigazo en el aire con su cola.

—Eres extraordinario. Siempre había querido conocer uno como tú, ¿lo sabías?— empezó a decir con una voz estruendosa y potente. —Eres un _hébrido negro_, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de…— el dragón se desplazó con una velocidad inaudita y cerró sus colmillos en torno a donde hacía segundos estaba su cabeza. —conocer a tus hermanos.— terminó con nerviosismo. Charlie movió con lentitud su varita, sin dejar de mirar al dragón ni este a él. —Vamos, ya te han molestado mucho hoy ¿por qué no duermes un poco?— El dragón no se dejó embrujar y batió sus alas con furia, haciendo que la ventisca arrojara a Charlie a varios metros de distancia como si fuera una pluma. —Pudo ser peor.— susurró para sí mismo, levantándose tras ese duro golpe. —Ok, amigo. De nuevo. ¡Me llamo Charlie y no quiero morir hoy!— gritó, blandiendo de nuevo su varita en un armonioso vaivén. Ésta vez, la cabeza del dragón siguió unas cuantas veces los movimientos de su varita, y dejó de rugir. —¿Cómo te llama Daenerys Targaryen?— al apenas escucharlo, el dragón lanzó una llamarada de fuego al aire y se alejó aún más, con recelo. Sin embargo, lanzó un pequeño y abrupto bramido y miró al hombre. —¿_Drogon_? ¿Pero esa rabieta es por ella?— sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando _Drogon_ intentó despegar al ver a su dueña acercarse a Charlie. Sus grandes ojos se encontraban aguados e inseguros. Pero el dragón no pudo despegar. Charlie se fijó en el extraño movimiento que hizo al batir las alas y luego miró a Daenerys con enojo.

—¿Por qué me mira así?—

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrando a _Drogon_?— Daenerys lo miró, asombrada.

—¿Cómo sabes?—

Charlie bufó. —Está herido por tu culpa, y él lo sabe.—

—Sólo quiero que lo calmes.—

—Tú eres su dueña.—

—Ni siquiera deja que me acerque.— Charlie suspiró exasperado y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar. Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, sujetó con fuerza la mano de la Reina. Daenerys se sobresaltó e intentó despegarse de él. —¡Guardias!—

—Shh. Observa.— Daenerys dejó de moverse y permaneció agarrada de manos a Charlie. _Drogon_ se percató a los pocos segundos, lanzó una llamarada de fuego y un rugido, más ensordecedor que ningún otro. Se acercó a la pareja con recelo y abrió sus fauces. La chica irrumpió en llanto y soltó la mano de Weasley; la extendió con añoranza hacia su dragón, que permitió el tacto de su madre, e ignoró a Charlie cuando este se acercó confianzudamente a inspeccionarle la herida. Siseó, preocupado, rascándose la nuca y mirando a la Reina de reojo.

—¡Mi _Drogon_! ¡Mi sol y estrellas, celoso de un brujo!— canturreó, acariciando a su fiera. —Señor Weasley, a partir de hoy puede emplear toda la magia que quiera en Meeren.— rió Daenerys, sin apartar la vista de _Drogon_. —No solo eso, a partir de hoy, usted será _Mi Guardián alado_.— Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez, y a su pesar, guardó silencio ante la mala noticia sobre _Drogon_ que más pronto que tarde, tendría que darle.


	2. Melisandre I

**MELISANDRE DE ASSHAI **

Melisandre de Asshai es una sacerdotisa roja, creyente de R'hllor, mejor conocido como Señor de la Luz y Corazón del Fuego. Ella puede ver atisbos del futuro dentro de las llamas, las cuales, ondeando violentamente noche tras noche, le han mostrado el rostro de un noble caballero, poseedor de una gran espada flameante que será el enviado de su Dios para combatir las fuerzas de la Oscuridad, el frío y la muerte; fuerzas desencadenadas por la antítesis de R'hllor: El Gran Otro.

Esta mujer posee una cabellera larga y rojiza, con ojos enormes y expresivos del mismo color. Su tez es tan blanca como la leche, y sus vestidos tan rojos como la sangre. Sirve fielmente a Stannis Baratheon en Rocadragón. Este hombre, hermano mayor del difunto Rey Robert Baratheon, lleva años reclamando el Trono de los 7 Reinos que por derecho, le corresponde. También, a la manera de ver de Melisandre, es el gran caballero de espada flameante que tanto le advierten las llamas. Sin embargo, su manera de pensar cambió súbitamente esa noche.

—Mi señoría, en la entrada hay una portaestandarte que demanda hablar con usted.— escuchó decir al que penosamente había sido nombrado Mano de Stannis: Davos.

—¿Portaestandarte de que Casa?— inquirió Stannis con sequedad mientras seguía observando su mesa redonda, donde un mapa de todo Poniente se encontraba tallado sobre ella.

—Casa Potter, mi Señoría.—

—Despáchala, no he oído hablar de ella antes.—

Davos vaciló brevemente. —Mi señoría, me parece importante escuchar lo que tienen que decir.— Melisandre cerró los ojos, llenándose de paciencia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te dijo que quería?—

—Hablar en nombre de su caballero. Quieren arrodillarse ante usted y además…— Davos miró nerviosamente a Melisandre y luego a su Rey. —Es una bruja, mi señor.— Stannis resopló con irritación al escuchar la palabra.

—Una con-varita. No necesito más brujería en mis filas, Davos. Despáchela.—

—Mi Rey, esa casa podría ser una Gran Aliada.— murmuró Melisandre con tono misterioso. Stannis la observó críticamente con la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Juntos bajaron a las estancias de la fortaleza y lo primero que Melisandre detalló fue el estandarte. Consistía en únicamente un gran relámpago dorado dentro de un campo de sangre. Melisandre no dejó de mirar el estandarte con el ceño fruncido hasta que la bruja que lo llevaba empezó a hablar.

—Su señoría, vengo en nombre de la Casa Potter a rendiros ante usted. Somos de la Tierra de las Tormentas, específicamente del Bosque de Reyes.— citó con claridad la mujer. Era una bruja regia, alta y delgada, de muy avanzada edad, con un moño gris firmemente apretado y unas gafas de cristales cuadrados, posiblemente fabricados en Dorne.

—¿Bosque de Reyes? Mi hermano murió cazando allí. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su fortaleza?—

—Hogwarts, su señoría.— Stannis mantuvo su cara de piedra al escucharla.

—La Casa Potter en pleno tiene que venir a rendirse ante mí, no mandar a una simple bruja.— espetó con tono despectivo. La mujer alzó una ceja peligrosamente.

—La Casa Potter en pleno está aquí, su Señoría. Estamos acampando en las afueras de Rocadragón, esperando su permiso para pasar.— antes de que Stannis pudiera decir algo, la mujer agregó: —Y todos somos _magos_, mi Rey.— El hombre no dijo nada, parecía debatirse internamente entre echarla o conocer a una familia de hechiceros en pleno.

Melisandre se aproximó lentamente a la mujer, mirándola de arriba abajo. Sabía que indirectamente la decisión de ver a los Potter recaía sobre ella, dado que Stannis no sabía que elegir.

—¿Cómo debería llamarla, mi Lady?—

—Minerva.— contestó con tono decidido, sin intimidarse ante su roja mirada. Melisandre sintió una empatía instantánea por ella.

—Lady Minerva, quisiera saber a quién mandó la Casa Potter a dar la cara frente a su Rey.— no se atrevía a creer que fuera la madre del señor del castillo, porque fácilmente podrían asesinarla a puerta cerrada. Tendrían que haber mandado una pieza remplazable, pero no lo suficiente como para que Stannis lo considerara un insulto.

—Mandó a la Guardiana de Hogwarts, Maestre de Transformaciones mágicas y Jefa de Magos de la Orden de Pentos.— Melisandre intentó en vano esconder su sonrisa. Los Potter sabían jugar.

—Mi Señor, ruego que los recibamos bajo su techo de inmediato.— habló, volviendo sus ojos hacia Stannis y mirándolo con intensidad. El hombre no parecía convencido pero aceptó.

—Davos, escolta a Lady Minerva de regreso y trae contigo a los Potter. También ordena en las cocinas que preparen una cena _mágica _para mis invitados.— tronó, dándole la espalda a la bruja y regresando a sus aposentos. Melisandre lo acompañó, mientras retomaban el tema anterior a la aparición de los Potter: la conquista del Norte.

Desde la aniquilación de la familia Stark, Invernalia, la capital del Norte, se había quedado sin dueño. Pero los vasallos de los Lannister se adueñaron de él, y ahora Stannis pretendía conquistarlo.

—Los Lannister se han apoderado de todo lo que es mío.— se quejó Stannis, dándole un fuerte golpe con su puño a la mesa.

—Y R'hllor se ha llevado a su Rey. Así como a todos los falsos Reyes de Poniente.—

—¿Y por qué aún no estoy sentado en el Trono de Desembarco del Rey?—

—El Dios de la Luz le da las piezas, pero usted las mueve en el tablero.— contraatacó la mujer con tranquilidad.

—¿Insinúas que no se jugar al juego de Tronos? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho?—

—No soy responsable de lo que sus oídos entienden, Mi Señor.—

—Retírate, me cansé de ver tu cara.— Melisandre se inclinó con solemnidad y abandonó la habitación en cuestión de segundos. De todos modos, apareció puntual en el comedor y tomó asiento a la derecha de Stannis. El hombre no hizo señas de percatarse de su presencia. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, con impaciencia, mientras un grupo de bardos tocaba una tenue melodía. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y los Potter hicieron aparición, Melisandre volvió a estudiar detenidamente el estandarte de aquella casa.

—Han llegado, Mi Señor.—

Era un grupo numeroso, vestidos con toda variedad de telas y armaduras. Lo primero que Melisandre notó es que ninguno se parecía entre sí, y una mitad rondaba la edad adulta, pero otros en cambio, parecían increíblemente jóvenes.

—Mi Señor, tiene ante usted a la Casa Potter en pleno, junto a su cabeza, Harry Potter.— inquirió Davos desde el estrato. Cuando el hombre dio un paso adelante y se dejó ver, Stannis soltó un bufido y se levantó del asiento, un relámpago alumbró la estancia, seguido de un estruendoso trueno que apagó las exclamaciones incoherentes de Stannis y Melisandre dejó caer su copa de vino con estrépito mientras detallaba aquel rostro.

—¿Se están burlando de mí? ¡Es un niño!— se quejó el Rey con tono despectivo.

—Me recuerda un poco a su hermano Renly, Alteza.— articuló la mujer lentamente. Harry Potter no se inmutó ante el comentario. Era delgado, pero no muy alto; tez blanca y cabello revuelto, de color negro azabache. También exhibía unas gafas, vestía armadura y tenía dos vainas, donde una salvaguardaba su varita y la otra una larga espada. Pero lo más llamativo del joven brujo, era la cicatriz de su frente.

—Me inclino fielmente ante el único Rey de Poniente, y pongo a su disposición a toda mi familia y mi ejército, así como las fortalezas de mi castillo.— tronó el joven con bastante seguridad. El corazón de Melisandre latía acelerado, mientras sus ojos ardían con luz propia al detallarlo.

Era él.

El Hijo del Fuego.

El Príncipe que fue Prometido.

Azor Ahai renacido.

Pero no era posible… No podía serlo.

—¿Familia? Parecen una pandilla de mequetrefes. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quién es tu padre, tu hijo, tu esposa?—

—Yo soy el único con sangre Potter corriendo por sus venas, Mi Rey.—

Stannis volvió a soltar un bufido. —¿Y el resto qué?—

—Han firmado un contrato de sangre, Mi Señor.— Melisandre se levantó electrizada de su asiento.

—¿Un qué?—

—Stannis… Mi Rey. He visto a Ser Potter en las llamas. Es un enviado del Señor de la Luz.— soltó Melisandre atropelladamente. —Él es quien nos entregará el Norte.— Stannis se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y la miró con escrutinio.

—¿Lo has visto?—

—He visto su estandarte alzándose sobre Invernalia. Lo he visto blandir su espada y acabar con la casa Bolton en pleno. He visto a su esposa, de cabellos rojizos, bebiendo la sangre de Roose Bolton. — estas declaraciones vinieron seguidas de un silencio expectante. Todos los Potter parecieron contener la respiración, y solo una persona se movió dentro de sus filas. Una doncella joven y hermosa, de cabellos rojizos y esparcidos como cascadas carmesí sobre sus hombros y su apretado pecho.

—Si mi Rey me lo ordena, haré lo que su sacerdotisa vaticina y mucho más, para devolverle el control de los 7 Reinos.— habló la chica, situándose al lado de Potter e inclinándose brevemente, observando a Stannis con intensidad. Melisandre sabía que el hombre estaba haciendo lo imposible por no sentirse halagado ante tales palabras.

—Aún no me han dicho qué es un contrato de sangre.—

—Mi Señor, todas las personas que tiene frente a usted unieron su sangre a la de Ser Potter para pertenecer a su casa. Si él muere, todos los que firmaron ese contrato morirán con él, como prueba de que su lealtad va más allá de la muerte. — le explicó Melisandre con una voz cargada de regocijo.

—Parece que me sirve más vivo que muerto, Ser Potter.— siseó Stannis con maldad. —Retomemos esta conversación para después de comer. En privado.— agregó, mirando con desconfianza al resto de invitados. Inmediatamente se sirvió el festín y los bardos empezaron a rasgar sus liras con entusiasmo. Todo tipo de platos adornaban esa noche la mesa; patas de cangrejo, calamares fritos, albóndigas de alce con vino de ciruela, liebre en maceta con queso de cerdo y sopa de rabo de toro acompañado de pechuga de pato ahumado y lentejas. Melisandre observaba como todos engullían el festín sin remordimiento. Ella no necesitaba alimentarse, ya que el Dios de la Luz le proporcionaba todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Después de un buen rato detallando a los invitados, decidió hacerse un puesto al lado de un hombre bastante peculiar. Su pequeño bigote se ensuciaba cada vez que engullía bocado pero se apresuraba a limpiárselo inmediatamente. Luego, lanzaba una mirada aireada hacia el resto de los invitados. Su barriga era bastante prominente, y tenía cara de bonachón.

—Me complace saber que le gustan las albóndigas de alce.— comentó Melisandre con elocuencia. El hombre la miró detenidamente y se sobresaltó luego en el asiento.

—Mis disculpas por no haberme presentado antes, Mi Lady. Horace Slughorn… Potter, a sus órdenes.— Melisandre le obsequió una encantadora sonrisa.

—Melisandre de Asshai, Ser Horace.—

—¿Asshai?— Horace soltó un silbido de impresión. —Se encuentra un poco lejos de su hogar, Lady Melisandre. ¿Es sacerdotisa de R'hllor? Para que pregunto, es evidente. Conocí un grupo de seguidores del Señor de la Luz cuando era joven. Uno de ellos en efecto intentó implementar la religión en Poniente con el difunto Rey Aerys Targaryen. Yo le di la idea.— se jactó de sí mismo, para después guiñarle un ojo al terminar la oración.

—Veo que usted repercute fuertemente en las personas, Ser Horace. Es un don admirable.— el hombre se hinchó de orgullo, palpablemente halagado. —¿Es así de fuerte su influencia sobre Ser Potter? Quedé un poco fascinada por él en el vestíbulo.—

—Es imposible negar que gran parte de su aprendizaje se debió a mí, Lady Melisandre. Sí, he repercutido bastante sobre él. Pero como ya ve, Harry es un joven bastante particular; y ahora me siento como su pupilo. No esperaría menos de un Potter.—

—¿Ah, si?— Horace detuvo su parloteo y la miró con suspicacia.

—Lady Melisandre, ¿usted es completamente ajena a nuestro mundo?—

—¿Por qué lo pregunta, Ser Horace?— El hombre rio entre dientes y le dedicó una mirada cargada de sentimiento a Harry, que se encontraba en ese momento sentado con Stannis, frente a frente.

—Mi señora, Harry Potter es una leyenda.—


	3. Ron I

**RON WEASLEY**

Sus cuerpos bailaban desnudos y sudados al ritmo de un vaivén silencioso. La chica intentaba ahogar sus gemidos cada vez que Ron la embestía con fuerza y la sujetaba firmemente por sus finas caderas. La tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación gracias a lámparas ambarinas, excitaba más aún a Ron, que observaba la figura de la chica agitarse como una gata, cautivada por su tacto. El pelirrojo se enfocó en besar y lamer su erizado pecho, mientras se aprendía de memoria todas las curvas de ella. A pesar de haberla hecho suya de todas las maneras posibles esa noche, continuaron besándose y tocándose, hundidos en un agradable silencio. Ron sentía que solo necesitaba contemplarla desnuda y darse cuenta que sería su mujer por siempre, para que su miembro volviera a despertarse, queriendo penetrarla una vez más.

Unas fuertes campanadas provenientes de la misma fortaleza sobresaltaron a los dos amantes.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?— peguntó el pelirrojo, levantándose con rapidez de la cama y asomándose por la ventana. La luna llena se alzaba en sus cabezas, iluminando el ajetreado movimiento de figuras dentro de la Fortaleza Roja. Se giró sobre sí mismo al sentir los roces apresurados de Hermione al vestirse.

—Ha muerto alguien de la Familia Real.— le informó la castaña, cubriéndose el cuerpo con una gruesa capa negra que ocultó su desnudez. Luego empezó a buscar su varita por la recámara. —¡Oh, rayos! Justo el día de la ejecución de ese enano….— Ron se apresuró en vestirse al escucharla. Esa misma mañana sería la ejecución pública de Tyrion Lannister, el más pequeño de los Lannister, hijo de Tywin Lannister; enano, tullido y repudiado de nacimiento. Se le culpaba de haber envenenado al joven Rey, Joffrey Baratheon, el día que contraería nupcias con Margaery Tyrell, a lo que el enano había jurado fervientemente no haber participado en tal abominación.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?— preguntó con desdicha al ver a Hermione dirigirse a la chimenea. La chica lo miró con escepticismo.

—Eres miembro del Consejo Real de Desembarco del Rey, Ron. Pronto vendrán a buscarte y no pueden encontrarte con una prostituta.—

—Deja de llamarte así, tú no eres ninguna prostit…—

—Y tú no eres ningún miembro del Consejo Real.— atajó la castaña de mala gana. —Cumple tu papel, que yo cumpliré el mío. Si llego a enterarme de algo en Calle de Seda vendré a visitarte. No dejes que nadie más entre a tu cuarto. No intentes comunicarte con George tampoco. No hagas nada que los haga querer inculparte. Eres un mago y por ende, los Lannister te temen más de lo que están dispuestos a reconocer. ¿Quedó claro?— el semblante de Hermione se ablandó un poco al examinar el confundido rostro de Ron. Se acercó con lentitud a él, posó con delicadeza sus manos en su cuello y le dio un beso largo y cargado de sentimiento. El pelirrojo le correspondió con todo el entusiasmo que pudo reunir, pero seguía consternado. Se consideraba la pieza más inútil del difunto Dumbledore, dejada en el sitio más peligroso de todo el tablero. Un peón en medio de Reyes.

Hermione se alejó de él con una sombría mirada y se introdujo dentro de la apagada chimenea con un puñado de _polvos flu_ en su mano izquierda.

—¡Calle de Seda!— tronó, desapareciendo tras las llamaradas de fuego azul que alumbraron la estancia. Ron suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, escondiendo su rostro con las manos. No supo cuánto rato estuvo en esa posición, meditando sobre su situación y la de sus amigos, temeroso de que lo peor apenas estuviera por venir. Tampoco supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, esperando por un interrogatorio que jamás llegó. Un ruido seco en su puerta lo hizo levantarse electrizado de la cama y abrirla con lentitud, bostezando mientras se estrujaba los ojos.

—Déjame pasar, ¡rápido!— George entró a la recámara de su hermano y cerró la puerta tras de sí. —¿Ya supiste?—

—¿Qué murió alguien de la Familia Real? Si…—

—Asesinaron a Tywin Lannister, Ron. Y el enano, su hijo, ha escapado del reino.— Ron se dejó caer en el asiento.

—¿Cómo dices? Pero… eso no puede ser posible, ¿O si? Tywin… Muerto.—

—Mira el lado bueno, un Lannister menos en el camino.— comentó George paseándose por el cuarto y dedicándole una crítica mirada. —Vaya, yo duermo en una pocilga, hermanito.—

—Oh, cállate.— Ron se pasó la mano por la cabeza. —Un Lannister menos y otro que escapó y no tenemos ni puta idea de donde está. Estoy harto, ¿entiendes? Harto de saber que Hermione arriesga su vida y su integridad en los burdeles de Desembarco del Rey, harto de que tú tengas que arriesgarte a ser descubierto por Varys en tu contrabando de pociones en la Calle de las Pulgas, harto de convivir con una jauría de Lannister….—

—Las paredes tienen oídos hermanito, no lo olvides.— Ron bufó con indignación.

—¿Ah, si?— preguntó agarrando su varita de la mesa de noche. _—¡Muffliato!—_ George empezó a reír al ver el humor de perros de su hermano.

—Créeme, Ron. Tú sitio es aquí, vigilando al enemigo. Eres demasiado cobarde como para andar por ahí jugando a la guerra.—

—¿Disculpa? Creo que ha quedado claro qué tanto sé jugar— respondió mordazmente lanzándole una mirada herida. La sonrisa de George se congeló momentáneamente al recordar lo mismo que él; un estruendoso ruido, acompañado de gritos de dolor y desaliento en medio de una antigua guerra, un vacío que jamás sanará, al recordar que hay un Weasley menos en la familia.

—Lo siento. Sólo vine a darte la noticia, y ya me tengo que ir.— murmuró con apuro el pelirrojo.

—George, espera— Ron intentó reparar el daño que había provocado en su hermano. Sabía que no había nadie más incompleto en el mundo que aquel hombre que tenía al frente y sin embargo, era él el que andaba quejándose de la vida.

—Tienes razón, Ron. Tú sitio no es este. No sabes vivir sin Harry ni Hermione cerca.— habló atropelladamente. Ron abrió la boca para protestar. —Pero es aquí donde aceptaste estar, al menos cumple con tu deber.— George abrió la puerta y antes de salir se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermano. —Vieron a un enano salir esta madrugada en una galera mercante hacia Braavos.— confesó el pelirrojo con desinterés. —Pensé que sería útil comunicártelo.— George desapareció antes de que Ron pudiera hablar. El dueño del cuarto lanzó un bufido de indignación, cogió unos papeles del escritorio y cerró la puerta.

Pasó todo el día yendo de aquí para allá en Desembarco del Rey. No entendía cómo, si los Lannister cagaban oro, como decía el lema, era él, Ron Weasley, el que tenía que andar buscando dinero hasta debajo de las piedras y sacando cuentas para poder pagar el velorio de Tywin Lannister. Intentó dejar de quejarse tanto en su cabeza y agradeció el hecho de ser alguien reconocido y respetado en la ciudad y dentro de la Fortaleza; él, a diferencia de Hermione y George, no tenía nunca que andar escondiéndose, ni andar escondiendo el hecho de que era un mago. A algunos hasta parecía gustarle. Eso no era todo, era la primera vez que su apellido era valioso para muchos.

—Usted es el nuevo Consejero de la Moneda, Weasley. Por ello, debe hacer valer su apellido. Debe poseer tierras, títulos y un portaestandarte.— habían sido las palabras de Tywin Lannister, el viejo león fallecido. Gracias a él, Ron había adquirido una pequeña fortaleza cerca de Roca Casterly, donde ahora sus padres vivían, le llamaban "Ser" a donde quiera que fuera, y los mejores costureros del Reino le habían labrado un portaestandarte a su antojo. Él había escogido un gran árbol de sangre ramificado, en medio de un campo de nieve, y había usado el lema de su familia. No había tenido oportunidad de escuchar las opiniones de su padre cuando mandó con un mensajero la nueva bandera a Roca Casterly, pero estaba seguro que su madre lo adoraría.

Ron, aún hundido en sus pensamientos, abrió sin tocar la puerta de la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el Consejo.

Cersei profirió un grito que fue intercalado con el grito de asombro de Ron.

—¡Lo siento!— escupió con terror mientras cerraba la puerta. Sintió el calor extenderse por su rostro hasta alcanzar sus orejas, cuando reconoció que era su Reina la que estaba usando el escritorio del consejo como apoyo para follar con su hermano, Jaime Lannister.

—Oh, veo que estamos todos aquí.— Ron se sobresaltó al ver a Kevan Lannister, el viejo tío de Cersei aproximarse hacia él junto con el maestre Pycelle y Mace Tyrell, el cabeza de la Casa Tyrell y padre de Margaery Tyrell. Ron permanecía de espaldas a la puerta, negado a abrirla de nuevo.

—Señores, su Señoría.— saludó educadamente con una pequeña reverencia. —Me temo que la sesión del Consejo ha sido cambiada al salón principal, junto al Trono de Hierro. Lady Cersei ha pedido que Tommen, futuro Rey de Poniente, ocupe el Trono y presencie el Consejo… para que vaya aprendiendo.— habló atropelladamente, aún sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello. Tommen era el hijo menor de Cersei Lannister y el difunto Robert Baratheon, pero ahora Ron no estaba tan seguro de esa paternidad. Después de la muerte de Joffrey Baratheon, el hijo mayor de Cersei, era Tommen el que debía ocupar el trono. ¿Qué demonios hacían dos leones de la misma sangre follando entre sí? ¿Eran los rumores ciertos? ¿Debía entonces el tal Stannis Baratheon ocupar el Trono, en vista de que Robert no tenía descendencia legítima? ¿Era él el verdadero Rey? ¿Cómo era posible que Cersei y Jaime tuvieran un romance si eran hermanos? ¿Y por qué él le estaba salvando el pellejo a Cersei Lannister?

Los participantes aceptaron con cierta incertidumbre descender a la sala principal. Media hora después, Cersei se presentó, sujetando fuertemente a Tommen, el futuro Rey. Jaime Lannister los estaba escoltando con cara de pocos amigos. La mujer miró a Ron de manera calculadora durante toda la sesión, la cual estuvo bastante dura para el pelirrojo. Ahora resulta, que tenía que sacar más dinero de donde no había para la pronta boda de Tommen con Margaery Tyrell. A Ron le pareció que Cersei estaba en sumo desacuerdo con el evento.

—Ser Weasley.— Ron soltó con estrépito el portafolio de pergaminos al escuchar esa ácida voz. Se giró y observó a Cersei con cara de piedra.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar, Mi Reina?— La mujer esperó que Jaime se llevara al pequeño Tommen y condujo a Ron hasta un rincón oscuro. Luego lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo.

—¿Por qué un brujo que acaba de llegar a Desembarco del Rey, de apellido dudoso, proveniencia desconocida y poderes oscuros ayudaría a tapar el incesto de Cersei Lannister?— Ron intentó no rehuir a esos penetrantes ojos.

—¿Porque Cersei Lannister es la Reina de Poniente?— se atrevió a decir en voz baja. Cersei lo miró con más odio aún. Ron entendió con un arrebato de pánico que su cabeza ya estaba separada de su cuerpo en la cabeza de la mujer. —Los Weasley somos fieles a la Casa Lannister, su alteza. Un escándalo de tal magnitud no solo sacaría al Rey Tommen del trono, también me dejaría a mi sin mi puesto, mi título y mi fortaleza en Roca Casterly.— Ron esperó en silencio, suplicando que sus palabras calmaran el rugir interno de Cersei. Pronto pareció creer más en esto último: que su lealtad se debía a intereses propios, puesto que su mirada se ablandó y la sustituyó una de curiosidad.

—Me alegra saber que cuento con un nuevo amigo dentro de este castillo, Ser Weasley.— la mujer dio una vuelta alrededor del asustado pelirrojo estudiándolo aún con curiosidad. —Un amigo fiel e inteligente.— terminó, plantándole un comprometedor beso en la mejilla. Ron enmudeció pero aceptó la amistad.

Después de ser abordado por Cersei Lannister, el día de Ron transcurrió igual de mal, lleno de cuentas que no daban y suspiros desdichados. Al final de la tarde, logró conseguir un modesto presupuesto para pagar la nueva boda, y que se ajustaba a lo que el Consejo pedía. Una vez cerrado el negocio con sus nuevos amigos mercantes, se quedó observando el Aguasnegras durante unos instantes, ancho y poderoso.

Luego abandonó rápidamente el puerto y empezó a buscar alguna buena calle donde desaparecer con tranquilidad a un sitio cerca de la Fortaleza, ya que tenía la ligera sensación de que lo estaban siguiendo. Cuando entró a la calle Lodazal, una calle que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, volvió a sentir unos pasos cerca de él. Sin posponer más el momento se detuvo y empuñó su varita con decisión.

—¡Guarda eso!—

—¿Hermione?— la figura encapuchada lo sujetó por el brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. Hermione se dejó ver la cara y lo miró con tristeza. —¿Estás llorando? Hermione, ¿qué sucedió?— La chica negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

—Ron, perdóname, pero he de decirte adiós.—

—¿Te vas de Desembarco del Rey?— Hermione asintió y se sorbió la nariz. Sacó de su bolsillo un envase con una pócima roja dentro y se la entregó en sus manos.

—Escúchame con atención. Voy a partir hacia Braavos, en busca de Tyrion…—

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?—

—No, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Se te olvidó lo que debemos hacer?— preguntó con tono mordaz. Ambos chicos se miraron con intensidad unos instantes, hasta que Ron negó con la cabeza, derrotado.

—Hermione… nosotros no somos unos asesinos.—

—Pero ellos sí, Ron. Y si nuestra única misión es acabar con la estirpe Lannister, debemos encontrar la manera.— terminó, instándolo a sujetar la poción. —Tienes que dominar a Cersei Lannister.—

—¿Qué es esto?—

—Amortentia. Quien la beba se enamorará perdidamente de ti.— Ron miró a Hermione con cara ofendida.

—¿Quieres que _enamore_ a Cersei Lannister? ¿Estás hablando en serio?— preguntó, invadido por el asco al recordar la posición en la que la vio hace ya algunas horas.

—Ron Weasley contrayendo matrimonio con Cersei Lannister, convirtiéndose en el Rey Regente de Poniente hasta que Tommen Lannister cumpla la mayoría de edad.— recitó la chica con audacia.

—Prefiero que peguen mi cabeza a una estaca.—

—Eres imposible.— resopló la castaña, dándose por vencida. Ron le sujetó el rostro y la penetró con la mirada, hundiéndose en sus acuosos ojos café.

—Prefiero que peguen mi cabeza a una estaca a casarme con alguien que no seas tú.— corrigió para que entendiera. Los grandes ojos de la chica se abrieron al tiempo que Ron unía sus labios a los de ella en un cálido beso. Se besaron con desesperación, en medio de las constantes lágrimas de dolor de la chica, que se separó finalmente y se secó el rostro con dignidad.

—Espero volver a verte, Ronald Weasley.— El pelirrojo no fue capaz de contestarle. La chica giró sobre sí misma y desapareció, dejando a Ron invadido de pena.

(. . .)

—¿Qué le parece Lady Catie, Ser Weasley? Es la hija de Lord Mercury, una doncella muy hermosa.— le comentó Kevan Lannister a un afligido Ron. Los dos hombres se quedaron contemplando a la chica, de entre todos los invitados, que bailaba con gracia y sonriente con el hijo de Kevan, Lancel Lannister. —Además, quien se convierta en su esposo se convertirá en el Señor de Castillo Venn.— volvió a insistir el hombre, observando con interés la expresión de su compañero.

—Su belleza no tiene comparación.— soltó con resequedad Ron. Habían pasado demasiados días desde la muerte de Tywin Lannister, y por ende, del exilio de Hermione. Su ausencia le había calado más hondo en su espíritu de lo que imaginó, y cada mañana al despertar se veía tentado de hechizar una escoba y desaparecer de Desembarco del Rey. La única distracción de ese día era la boda que por fin se llevaría a cabo: la de Tommen y Margaery. Ron se excusó con Kevan y empezó a caminar entre los invitados, buscando alguna bella damisela con la cual intentar bailar, una que le hiciera quitarse del pensamiento a Hermione, pero ninguna parecía interesada en bailar con él. Se chocó de repente con la mirada de Cersei, y ésta le sonrió de manera enigmática, pero Ron le rehuyó la mirada con temor, recordando la pócima que yacía escondida en su recamara y supuestamente, debía administrarle. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago nada más recordarlo.

—Ser, ¿Me permite el honor?— Ron se sobresaltó al reconocer a la chica. Paseó su mirada de un lado a otro, pensando que se refería a otra persona; pero no había nadie cerca de ellos.

—Lady Tyrell…— Margaery le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando Ron aceptó su mano. El pelirrojo avanzó hacia la pista de baile con expresión confusa y dos pies izquierdos, y al compás de la música, empezaron a bailar.

La chica bailaba fenomenal, y no dejaba de lanzar sonrisas y miradas traviesas con cada giro que daba. Sus grandes y marrones ojos le sonreían al verlo y sus castaños bucles le recordaron fugazmente a los de Hermione. Sonrió, embobado.

—Baila usted con gracia, Ser Weasley.— al oírla, Ron tropezó vergonzosamente. Para su alivio, intercambiaron parejas en ese momento, y sus manos dejaron de rozar las finas telas de su vestido de novia. La chica cayó en manos de su hermano, Loras Tyrell y él intentó tragarse el nerviosismo al ver a su nueva pareja.

—¿Quisiera acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire, Ser Weasley?— Ron asintió sin pensar a la petición de Cersei. Juntos, abandonaron el salón de fiesta y salieron a tomar aire, donde la luna llena alumbraba de un ligero tono blanquecino las hortensias del jardín. —Una noche muy hermosa para la boda de mi hijo.— soltó, con un ligero atisbo de rencor. —Debiste haber visto el casamiento de Joffrey, fue una ceremonia a todo dar. Nada que ver con esta farsa.—Ron permaneció en silencio, apretando firmemente en su bolsillo la varita. Podía intentar hacer por vez primera el hechizo _Imperio_, luego conducirla hasta su habitación, y una vez solos... Pero, ¿y si le salía mal el hechizo? Cersei le cortaría la cabeza al ver que intentaba embrujarla, sin duda. —Ron...— El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con impresión y la miró. La mujer se acercó a él con lentitud, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. —Ron… ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por el bienestar de Tommen?—

—Lo que sea…— murmuró, intentando alejarse, pero Cersei lo sujetó por el brazo con sus zarpas y pegó su pecho contra él. —Lo que sea, Mi Reina.—

—Vi como mirabas a Margaery…—

—Me recordó a un amor perdido, en ningún momento…—

—Ron… quédate con ella. Aléjala de mi hijo.— El pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber que decir.

—¿Cómo dice?— sus manos se clavaron con más fiereza en sus lánguidos brazos.

—Hazlo por los Lannister, hazlo por el Reino, hazlo por Tommen, hazlo por mi….— susurró, cargada de deseo, pegando sus labios a los de Ron. Su lengua lo recorrió con furia mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. El pelirrojo la empujó con fuerza lejos de ella, llenándose de nauseas.

—¿Qué ganaré a cambio de robarme esa flor?—habló entrecortadamente.

Cersei Lannister lo miraba con intensidad.

—Su jardín y mi Roca.— contestó la leona, con una sonrisa triunfante.


End file.
